A Quest For Kairos
by Gemstone1225
Summary: And in that moment, nobody knew that a dangerous quest would soon enter their lives, not a quest for gold or riches, but a quest for the world. A quest for honor. A quest to save the universe. A quest for Kairos. Rated T cuz dragons.


**Once upon a time, far, far away, I thought of this fanfiction! Hello my wonderful readers, I'm back yet again with this AWESOME Dragonvale fanfiction! The slanted is prologue, in case you were wondering, and the not-slanted is the chapter one.**

**~Gemstone**

_Bryn loved to ride dragons._

_Ever since she was a little girl and stumbled into the Obsidian dragon habitat, she fell in love with dragons, just like her sisters Annabeth, Ruby, Oona, Juliet, and Gabriella, and her brothers Will, Jack, Harry, Percy, George, and Ben. Of course, they lived among dragons. Bryn and her siblings lived in the famous dragon park Fragament, along with her parents. It was often said that the children had unseen ways with the dragons none else would unlock. Together, the children and their parents made the Spruce family. Spruce was the last name of Bryn's family. _

_Today, Annabeth, Will, and Bryn were racing their dragons. Will was riding his own dragon, a Blue Fire called Frisbee, and Annabeth her Evergreen named Jean. Bryn rode her personal favorite, a Plant named Winger. Bryn leaned patiently against Winger as she waited for her brother and sister. Will arrived first, leading Frisbee on a lead rope. Bryn felt Winger squirm. He was feeling cooped up. Finally Annabeth arrived, leading her cared-for Evergreen dragon. Jean was stretching her wings. "Show-off," Bryn muttered, and easily swung onto Winger's back, taking hold of the black leather reins. Will and Annabeth followed Bryn's lead. Bryn leaned forward and waited. Will began to count. "5…4…3…2…1…GO!" Bryn squeezed her heels into Winger's sides and the Plant took off, flapping his wings like he knew he was in a race. Most likely he did. Bryn glanced back and saw Frisbee hot on her heels, only a nose ahead of Jean. Bryn specialized in racing. She loved to do it._

_Bryn leaned backwards on Winger and he took a sharp dive, pulling up just in time from hitting the ground. Plant dragons were experts at speed and acrobatics in the sky, very similar Sonic dragons. Bryn leaned forward and Winger spiraled into the air, flipping once before evening out. "Show-off!" she heard Will call, but he also sounded impressed. Bryn laughed and felt happy, once gain soaring on just the clouds and being able to touch and feel and love just dragons and the sky itself. _

Prince James Grandi was obsessed with dragons.

He knew so much about them, and he drew them, and read about them, and wrote about them. All of his life he had dreamed about going to the world-famous dragon park Fragament. And now, he had his chance, on his fourteenth birthday. James smoothed down his shirt once more, fastened on his dark blue cape, and briskly left his room. Servants bowed as he walked by, and James, quite the selfless and humble boy, bowed right back. He arrived outside, where a glowing blue portal (called a Way) made designs dance across his face. "Good morning, Father, Mother," James smiled at his parents. They smiled back; James joined them on the Way. His vision became bluer and bluer until all he could see was sky blue, and all he could feel was the air, until his feet were once gain standing on the sponge-like portal. James stepped off.

Several people were wandering around, jotting things down in notebooks, and staring in awe at several types of dragons. James left his parents and walked around, finally finding his personal favorite dragon, the Mirage dragon. He became entranced by its wings, which fluttered every couple seconds. He couldn't tear his eyes away. Suddenly, James felt a light tap on his shoulder. He regretfully turned around to find a girl slightly younger than him, witch long light brown hair in ringlets down her back, hazel eyes, and light tan skin. She smiled. "So you like Seoconds, huh?" James was confused until he realized that the girl meant the Mirage. He nodded. "I love Mirage dragons." She nodded, glancing at Seoconds. "Well, could you help me for a second?" James shrugged and nodded. Why not? He followed her into the greenery surrounding the island he was on. They soon arrived at the edge, where James could see several neighboring island, and islands neighboring the neighboring island, and so on. Out of the bushes came two people, a girl and a boy, one with dirty blond hair in ringlets like the other girl James had met, with gray eyes and pale-tan skin. The boy had light brown hair, green eyes, and light tan skin. "These are some of my siblings," the brown-haired girl said. "I'm Bryn, and she's Annabeth, and he's Will. You're?" James shrugged. "James." Bryn nodded. She held out her hand to Will. In it he placed a large stack of blue flyers. "Me and my brothers and sisters are giving people dragon rides," Annabeth explained. "We couldn't get many people to sign up, and since you're the Prince, we were hoping you could help." James was very, very surprised. "What—how'd you know?" Bryn rolled her eyes, right after Annabeth and before Will. "Seriously? Dude, your face is on the fifty-dollar silver coin." James blushed. He had never been quite aware all of the time that his face was on the fifty-dollar silver coin. "Yeah, sure, I'll help. Can I sign up?" Bryn looked skeptical, but Annabeth reacted very enthusiastically. "Yeah!" She fished around in her backpack and removed a clipboard with the words _DRAGON RIDING LESSONS _in big golden letters at the very top, and right under it _Sign Up Here._ The only names written were _Violet Chickadee_ and _Sean Dean._ James quickly scribbled down _James Grandi _and handed the Plant dragon feather quill back to Annabeth. "Thanks!" he exclaimed, and accepted the stack of flyers Will had given him.

James excitedly ran about Fragament, handing out flyers and enjoying observing some dragons. He had been watching the Obsidians when Annabeth showed up. "It's time for your dragon riding lesson. Follow me." James excitedly followed Annabeth, his shoes tingling with anticipation. They arrived at the edge of the island, facing an island at least a hundred feet away. The thick black chain connecting the island to the main one was definitely not something James wanted to walk across. He glanced around. Annabeth was stroking the yellow beak of an Evergreen dragon, which was sporting a set of black leather reins. "This is Jean." Annabeth introduced James. Jean watched him with her eerie yellow-green eyes, not blinking ONCE. James felt a chill run down the back of his neck. Annabeth swung on. "Well, come on, James." James took several steps back. "Uh—"

"James, you're going to be doing this same thing in about ten minutes. Hop on." James finally gave in and struggled onto Jean. "Now hold on tight." James almost grabbed Jean's tail but the Evergreen took several running steps and launched into the air. James grabbed onto Annabeth's waist for dear life as Jean flapped her green-and-brown wings, heading towards the Barn Island. Jean did no tricks, sensing a newcomer, but flew straight and fast. As soon as her feet touched the ground, James immediately let go of Annabeth. Jean squawked approvingly at him, and Annabeth tossed her a fish, which Jean gobbled up appreciatively. Annabeth gestured for James to follow her. She shouldered open the door of the stables.

Inside, James gawked at the dragons. Annabeth led him to a gentle-looking Copper dragon. "This is Greenie. She's a sweetheart, so she's perfect for newbies." James stoked Greenie's snout. Greenie cozied up to his touch, curling her tail happily. James smiled. Annabeth said she would be right back, and walked off. James kept stroking Greenie, already taking to her. Greenie stretched her great big wings merrily. Annabeth returned holding one of the black leather bridles that he had seen on Jean. After showing James how to mount and put on the bridle, and making sure he could do it correctly, Annabeth left to put Jean away and saddle up another dragon for the lesson.

James fit on the bridle and easily mounted Greenie. He wandered around the stables on her, sightseeing, before turning around and waiting outside for Will, Annabeth, and Bryn, who were all helping him with his lesson. Finally, Bryn arrived, riding a large Plant dragon, and Will, aboard a Blue Fire. Annabeth arrived on a Snow dragon. James learned that the Blue Fire was Frisbee, the Plant Winger, and the Snow known as Flaken. Flaken flapped his great big wings and took to the air automatically. Greenie followed Flaken, as did Winger and Frisbee. James figured out how to steer with the reins, go up, go down, and do some cool tricks. By the end of the lesson, Annabeth, Will, and Bryn were capping and smiling. "Hey, want to race?" called Will. "You're on!" replied Annabeth and Bryn. "Hey, James, want to try?" Will asked. James smiled and nodded. "Count me in." He lined up Greenie with the others, and listened intently as Will chanted from five to zero.

At the "GO" all of the dragons dove in unison, each of the riders wishing to impress the others with their tricks. Instead of performing them, they all pulled up, laughing hysterically, completely unaware that a dangerous quest would soon come into their lives, a quest not for riches, gold, but a quest for the world. A quest for honor. A quest to save the universe.

A quest for Kairos.

**I guess you could call that a half-cliffy. Don't be terribly mad at me! I love all of you guys for reading my story, so I'll put down an OC form! Again! Awesome. **

**OC Form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Favorite Type of Dragon (sorry, you don't own one yet):**

**Parents (don't be an orphan, just don't.):**

**Best Friend:**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Any Special Talents (NO SEVERELY OVERPOWERING!):**

**Background (no tragic ness, no dragon parks, if you please):**

**So, if you ant to add anything, go ahead and add it! Your best friend can be in the Spruce family, so you do not have to make it up, and it's optional. Okay, Gemmy OUT.**

**~Gemstone **


End file.
